


By My Side

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is better with someone by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

Title: By My Side  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Everything is better with someone by your side.  
Word Count: 684  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Fluff (should I even bother to warn for that anymore?)  
A/N: Written for [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s prompt #52, which is to write a ficlet based on any one of the provided [PICTURES](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/120544.html#cutid1). Of course, I used all three, this time in reverse order. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , who is constant as the morning star. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

By My Side

~

“I’m surprised you didn’t insist on Apparating,” Harry said quietly as they sat in the terminal. 

The corner of Draco’s mouth lifted in a small smile. “I’ve never been on one of these contraptions,” he admitted, nodding at the plane taking off into the sunset. “Seemed as if it would be a novelty. We are on holiday, after all.”

Leaning closer, Harry said, “I haven’t ever ridden one either, so I was glad you agreed so quickly.”

Draco shrugged. “As long as we go first class, I don’t care how we get there. And Apparating long distances can be... jarring.”

Harry nodded. “I thought as much,” he said. 

“So, how much longer must we wait?” Draco asked. “Can we board the aeroplane now?”

Harry watched the attendant pull the microphone towards her. “I think they’re just about ready.”

“This isn’t bad at all,” Draco said as they walked into the first class cabin hand in hand.  As the attendant offered champagne, he nodded, accepting the glass. “I could definitely get used to this.”

Harry smiled. He knew he could get used to anything with Draco at his side.

~

Walking hand in hand with Harry was rapidly becoming one of Draco’s favourite pastimes, he realized. Harry was enthralled with everything, from the brilliance of the lavender-covered hillsides, to the screaming street urchins who came up to them chattering like magpies and asking for money in their lilting mixture of French and Italian.

Sightseeing was taking in a new meaning with Harry, for whom everything was a novelty.

When Draco spotted a pier, he grinned, dragging Harry along. 

“C’mon, let’s sit here,” he said, pulling off his shoes and beginning to kick the water.

Harry, always game for anything, did the same, and soon, they were playing an impromptu game of one-upmanship, seeing who could splash the highest. 

Draco’s hand tightened on Harry’s. No one had ever made him feel this carefree. He somehow knew it would always be this way with Harry at his side.

~

On his first night there, Harry decided that Paris was just like Draco. Sophisticated, secretive and oh so seductive. And, as he watched Draco standing on the balcony of their hotel, looking out at the city view, he knew the time had come. 

“I was going to wait until we got back to do this,” he said, coming up behind Draco, wrapping arms around him and setting his chin on Draco’s shoulder. “But I decided now is the time.”

Draco stiffened slightly, and Harry turned his head, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to his lover’s fragrant neck. 

“Now is the time to do what?” Draco asked, closing his eyes as Harry’s lips moved over his skin.

“I can’t live without you,” Harry confessed. “Well, I probably can, I just don’t want to. When we go back, will you marry me?”

Draco turned his head part way, his lips meeting Harry’s briefly. “When we get back?” he teased. “Why not now?”

“You want to do it here?”

“It’s a city made for lovers,” Draco said. “It would be terribly romantic.”

“All our friends are in England.”

“Mmm, so that means no one to talk us out of it.”

Harry laughed. “No one could talk me out of this,” he said.

Reassured, Draco settled comfortably into Harry arms. “Mmm.”

“You haven’t answered my question, you know,” Harry said a minute later, nuzzling his neck.

Draco snickered. “Sure I have,” he said. “But if you must have a verbal answer...” His breath caught as Harry sucked the spot just beneath his ear.

“It’s always nice to hear it,” Harry said, nipping gently on Draco’s jaw.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Draco whispered. “Whenever you want.”

“Good. I would hate to have to kiss you into submission,” Harry said, chuckling.

“You’re certainly welcome to try,” Draco responded, moaning as Harry captured his lips in a deep, wet kiss.

And as they sealed their vow to each other, their mingled, misty breaths rose side by side above the city of light, joining that of all the other lovers celebrating there.

~


End file.
